Je suis désolé
by MissKellyKelly
Summary: Mickie's love life is like a rollercoaster, up, down and on level terms. Will she ever find her true love? Or is she just the mens toy? Will her friends help her through or is NY too far for them to keep contact...
1. Chapter 1

Mickie sipped her drink as he passed her, the smell of his cologne was lovely. She put out her hand to stop him. He turned around, his face was cute and she felt as if she couldn't control herself she couldn't stop herself from kissing him. She stopped herself.

'Hi,' He said sitting down next to her.

'Hiya,' She said 'I couldn't stop but notice that cologne you are wearing - what is it?'

'DKNY... is that all you wanted to know?' He sounded dissapointed.

The look on his face was heartbreaking, she didn't just want to know what cologne he was wearing, she didn't even care. She just had wanted to see his face, and it was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen.

'No,' She shook her head.

'What else did you want?' He said the smile on his face was once again there.

'Your number,' She said sipping her drink.

He grinned his shiny white teeth showing and all. He got a napkin and a pen and write his number on it. His eyes where blue, as he looked back up to her she didn't say a word just watched his eyes. Her legs felt as if they where going to jelly. She nodded and he walked on, smiling and doing the "call me" sign with his hands. She nodded and treasured the napkin she put it into her pocket and called over to the bartender for another drink.

The next morning she awoke with a banging headache, she heard Kelly in the living room clanking pots and pans around. Maybe she was making her a fry-up? She pulled on her dressing gown and went into the living room. The radio was blazing and Kelly was frying some bacon. John was sitting on the sofa. He looked pretty relaxed with his pyjama botoms on.

'Morning Mickie,' Kelly smiled turning around 'I was gonna bring this into you... go back to bed.'

'Thanks Kellz... Morning John,' Mickie smiled as she turned around and back into her room.

She sat on her bed and turned on her television, there was an omnibus of her favorite TV soap so she settled back down in bed for that. She saw a pile of clothes on her floor, from last night. She quickly went and folded them up and put them back into her wardrobe. Kelly knocked on the door slowly pushing it open with a tray and her breakfast on. Kelly brung it up to Mickie and sat on the end of the bed.

'You got back late last night,' Kelly laughed 'Did you meet someone?'

Mickie shook her head, she couldn't remember what happened last night. All she could remember was this guy with blue eyes but she couldn't remember what happened.

'I can't remember anything, except I met this guy - but I can't remember if he gave me his number or I gave him mine,' She laughed scoffing down some bacon 'I must have been pretty depressed last night if I had drunk that much.'

Kelly laughed.

'What did you do last night?' Mickie questioned her.

'Oh, you know.'

'Do I?'

'Me and John had a romantic dinner, and as they say the rest was history,' Kelly laughed 'It was so nice he looks so hot naked.'

'I don't need to know the detail,' Mickie said waving her hand in front of her face and keeping her eyes tightly shut.

Kelly laughed 'I'm sorry, it's just I can't stop thinking about it.'

Mickie laughed and touched her thigh. Kelly got up and waved as she walked back out of the room. Mickie questioned what she was going to today, if anything? Maybe she would go and get a coffee before she went over to her friend's house. She'd probably go over and see Maria and Cody. That would be nice. As she finished she put on some clothes, the first thing that came into her hand where the jeans she'd worn last night and a checked shirt. She covered it with a boyfriend cardigan and left the house shouting bye as she left. She got into her car and drove off to Maria's. Maria was sitting in the kitchen with the radio on and her sewing machine on.

'Hey honey,' Mickie smiled at her as she walked through the side door.

'Oh hey,' Maria smiled.

'Where's Cody?' Mickie asked.

'He went out to play Golf with Ted,' She laughed 'I told him I'm not paying anymore.'

'Too right,' Mickie laughed giving her friend a hug.

Maria went over to their espresso machine and started to make some.

'Espresso?'

'Um,' Mickie thought about this maybe it would wake her up a little, maybe she'd need the toilet. 'Sure.'

Mickie and Maria sat down, they had a massive kitchen with a massive fridge where Cody kept all his food. Mickie remembered when herself and Cody had had a little fling and in his own apartment he'd had a massive fridge, not all junk food though like Kelly had. It was very much healthy.

'So you've got a new phone?' Maria questioned Mickie putting the mug on to the table.

'Yeahh,' Mickie said enthusiasticly 'It's awesome, all touch pad and everything, it's great.'

'Let's see it then?' Maria said putting out her hand.

Mickie put her hand in her pocket, it wasn't there. She started to panick, she was sure she put it in her pocket as she left. She put her hand further in her backpocket as if it had suddenly shrunk and was in a tiny ball. There was a piece of paper, so she decided to take it out. There was his number, they guy she met. She smiled as she looked down onto the piece of paper. Maria looked at Mickie.

'What you so happy about, you cant find your phone?' Maria said confused.

'Oh,' Mickie snapped out of the trance 'No, I can't find it - but that's the guy I met last night's number.'

Maria cooed and looked down to the number, she recognised it.

'I know that number,' She squeed and rushed to her phonebook.

She may have been a bit of a clutz, but she was certainly organsied, well in the house. She flipped through the phonebook and found his number.

'Look,' She picked up the piece of paper and compared it to her phonebook number.

She knew him? Mickie thought...

'What is he like then?'

'Oh he's lovely,' She laughed 'So sweet, him and Cody are good friends and he comes over for dinner sometimes.'

'Awesome,' Mickie smiled 'Girlfriend?'

'No,' Maria shook her head 'He's a player.'

Those words rung in Mickie's head all the way home and it rung her head in her head putting in his number to her phone. She pressed the call button and it started calling.

'Hello?' The voice at the other end said.

'Hi,' She smiled, remembering his voice 'Is this....'

She looked down at the napkin with the number.

'....Randy?'

'Yeah,' Randy said 'And this is?'

'The girl that asked you what your cologne was?'

He may have had a lot of girls admiring him last night, this was the girl that had stuck solid in his mind all night.

'Oh yes,' He rememberd 'You OK?'

'Sure,' She nodded 'Hey, do you want to meet up sometime?'

He smiled looking up to the sky and thanking the gods.

'Sure, when?'

'Whenever!'

'Now?'

Mickie laughed 'Sure, just let me get ready and I'll be right over.'

He told her his apartment number and she was there within half an hour, he opened the door seducitvely. He stood there leaning on the door, then he realised that he was acting like a girl and quickly manned up and coughed.

'So,' Mickie said seducitvley and walked past him touch his chest.

His eyes opened up wide and rest her coat ­­on his shoulder. He was pretty impressed, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was wearing a cute little purple coctail dress. He couldn't wait to take it off though. She kept playing with her hair and sipping at her wine, they chatted for ages it got to 4 AM and they where still talking getting to know eachother. Mickie felt as though she knew everything about him and his life. Mickie looked at the clock.

'It's late,' She yawned 'I'd better be going.'

Mickie got up and when to get her coat, but Randy stopped her and touched her chin and pulled her in for a kiss.

The next morning Mickie awoke in Randy's bed, she stirred and turned over excpecting him to be there. He wasn't, there was a note telling her he'd gone to work. she quickly got up and started to get dressed, on a piece of paper she write her number and left on his bedside table. As she left his room she saw Randy's housemate, Ted.

'Hey,' He said looking up from his newspaper.

'Morning,' She smiled slipping on her boots.

She left the house and wondered if Ted could've heard them last night, probably not, but maybe so. She shook her head, got into her car and drove home. She turned the key in the lock and she saw Kelly crying into a pillow.

'Kellz?' Mickie asked going over to her 'Are you OK?'

Kelly sniffled and nodded her head, Mickie stroked her back. She took Kelly's hand and pulled her up so she could see her face.

'What's wrong?' Mickie asked hating seeing her friend so upset.

'I just watched a REALLY sad movie, and, and, it just made me think about old times,' She sobbed.

'Old times?' Mickie questioned her squeezing her hand.

'When it was just me and you and no boys got between us,' She giggled tears still streaming down her face.

Mickie laughed and put her arm around Kelly rubbing her shoulders, they hugged for a while and Kelly leant her head on Mickie's shoulder. Mickie missed those times too, Kelly was pretty much engaged to John now, and Randy - well, Randy was so nice to her. All day Mickie kept checking her phone for texts/calls. Even though her phone wasn't on silent, she still checked just incase she'd missed anything. She ate dinner with Kelly out on Melrose, as John had gone on a business trip yet Mickie kept checking her phone through out dinner.

'Who do you want to call you?' Kelly laughed pushing a piece of bread into her mouth.

'Oh just some guy,' Mickie laughed.

'See,' Kelly giggled 'See whats happened to us.'

Mickie nodded and forgot about Randy for a couple of hours while the girls had fun. When they got back it was nearly 1, they'd been walking around the streets for ages just gossiping about just about everything. Boys, Clothes, Furniture, Kids, Marriage.

'Oh my,' Kelly said taking off her coat as she saw the time 'Look at the time.'

Mickie's eyes opened wide and she quickly checked her phone, still nothing. Maybe he wanted her to call him, but that's not how it works in her head. The boy calls the girl in curtosey after they spent the night together. The word then played in her head over and over again like a broken record... "Player" She couldn't get to sleep, she tossed and turned reading that word what could it mean? Player? He sleeps around? He uses Women? Whatever it meant, she didn't like the sound of it. She fell asleep around 5 AM and woke up at 10?

'Only five hours?' Mickie said looking at the clock.

Still no texts or phone calls, she just threw her phone to the side of her bedroom and left. Kelly was already up and dressed, she was talking to someone on the phone..

'OK, Me & Micks will meet you there, OK bye.'

'I'm not going to the airport to pick up John, nah-ah,' Mickie said opening the fridge to get some orange juice.

'No, that was Melina - she wants us to go out for a girly lunch - me, you, Melina and Maria.'

'Oh OK,' Mickie smiled 'What time!?'

'Two hours?' Kelly asked 'You'll be able to get ready in that time wont you!?'

'Sure,' Mickie nodded 'Except later or tomorrow I'm going to need to go for a work out.'

Mickie had a bowl of cereal, had a shower and got dressed. She wanted to get Randy out of her head but she just couldn't, he just wouldn't leave. Why hadn't he called her? Had she not been that good? Had she not done something right? Was she supposed to stay there till he got back, what? What was she supposed too? Maybe he lost her phone, maybe he accidently deleted her number off of his phone? maybe he'd gone abroad. There was so many things that could've happened, she just couldn't understand why he hadn't called her? He had some explaining to do when he DID get back in contact with her. Kelly called Mickie out and they linked arms and walked down to the car park, Kelly got into the drivers seat and Mickie into the passenger seat.

'Micks,' Kelly asked sadly 'What's up? They're something up I know there is.'

'It's just some guy, we spent the night together then, then he just doesn't call me,' She cried.

'Maybe he want's you too call him?' Kelly said keeping her eyes on the road but sympethitically looking at Mickie.

Mickie hadn't of thought of that.

'Can I use your phone!?' She asked Kelly.

'Sure, go ahead.'

Mickie scrambled for Kelly's handbag in the back of the car, there was her iPhone and she quickally dialled in his number - she'd remembered it. How sad she thought? She'd remembered Randy's number. It rang through, but went to voicemail after two rings - had he cut her off? She felt pissed off, why had he done that? She shook her head and put Kelly's phone back into her bag.

'No?' Kelly asked again sympathetically.

Mickie shook her head and sighed deeply, she watched the houses in LA and wondered one day, maybe she would live there... She was imagining living with a husband, it was Randy. She was imaging her and Randy living in LA? She smiled.

'Nice to see you smile,' Kelly laughed.

Kelly stopped outside a nice little cafe, it had nice interorior and had seats on the in and outside. Mickie spotted a bar too, she had needed a drink all day. They saw Melina and Maria sitting outside checking out this guy inside.

'Hey girlys,' Kelly laughed.

They both screeched and stood up to give the two girls a hug. Mickie smiled but was pretty much on auto-pilot, the other girls hadn't noticed. They where talking about boys, fiances, babies and all that they always talk about on lunch's out. As Maria and Kelly went to the toilet, Melina moved more closer to Mickie.

'Whats up hun?' She smiled.

Mickie shook her head trying to shake it off.

'Guy problems?'

Mickie shrugged but nodded.

'Well theres this REALLY hot guy sitting in there - but he looks like he's taken,' Melina smiled pushing out her bottom lip.

Mickie took a quick glance, she'd remembered this guy. Wait, it was Randy - she was furious she got up making the chair screech on the concrete. Melina was taken aback at this attrocious noise and squeeled. Mickie was on a mission, she walked in there all guns blazing - but she just couldn't be like that to him. She went over to him and walked behind him.

'Hey,' She said touching his shoulder.

He turned around in fright and saw Mickie's face, he looked over to the girl sitting with him and put up his index finger, indicating he would be a minute. She nodded and smiled, her blonde hair bounced - she looked pretty perfect to Mickie. He took Mickie's hand and took her to the bar.

'What's going on?' Mickie growled at him 'Why haven't you got back in contact with me?'

He sighed and looked to the floor, he was dissapointed in himself.

'My roommate told me you left in a rush, I didn't think you'd liked me or something,' He said pouting.

'No, no, no,' Mickie told him 'I left because you weren't there and I was embarassed in front of your room mate.'

'Really?' He said looking up at her.

'Yeah,' She smiled but looked over his shoulder to the girl he was sitting with 'But it seems you've moved on, so I guess it was just bad luck.'

She started to walk on but he held her back.

'No,' He laughed 'That's my cousin - she's just having trouble with life, and needed some help from me.'

Mickie laughed and had a great big grin on her face, she should've called him.

'Look,' He told her 'I'll call you later.'

Mickie went back to her table, and they couldn't keep their eyes off of eachother smiling and looking back just to look back and see the man that could possibly be hers, forever. Melina coo'ed.

'Mickie, who was that!?' Melina said.

'Randy..' She grinned 'Yeah we spent a night together once.'

'Nice...'

Mickie giggled and finished eating her food, Mickie got home with Kelly. John still wasn't back, Kelly was kinda different without him around. Mickie prefered Kelly like that, and wished he wouldn't come back for a little longer. They both fell onto the sofa, and Kelly got them a bottle of wine and two glasses. Mickie gulped down glass by glass. She'd completley forgotten herself and Kelly had to go to Colarado for a RAW houseshow tomorrow. The next morning Mickie felt it. Apparently, Kelly didn't but Mickie didn't believe her - she was sure that Kelly had a hangover too. They quickly packed their bags and jumped into Mickie's car, they drove to the airport and checked in. They sat in the depature lounge, and Mickie saw Randy. She waved him over and went to sit with them.

'Hey honey,' He smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek.

'Oh, please don't,' She laughed 'I reek of wine.'

He laughed and gave Kelly a hug 'Hey, I don't think I've met you before,'

'No...' Kelly smiled patting him on the back 'I'm new, but me and Micks have been friends forever!'

Mickie laughed and nodded, looking deep into Randy's eyes. Her hear melt, they where so gorgeous. Kelly and Randy where chatting away. Mickie couldn't stop looking at him, he took a glance towards Mickie normally she would turn away if she was staring - but she just couldn't stop now, or even move her eyes slightly.

A couple of months later, Randy was mucking about with Mickie on their new sofa. Mickie giggled when he tickled under her chin. He put his finger onto her belly button and ran them up her body until they got up to her chest. She stopped giggling and looked him intensly in the eyes. He kissed her lips and he led her into his room.

She lay on his chest, and sighed deeply. It was 2 AM already, she closed her eyes and fell asleep as he caressed her face. She awoke once more the next morning, Randy was still sleeping, she kissed his forehead and lightly squeezed out of his clutch. She opened the door and looked around their new apartment, it had been so sad to leave LA and Kelly but, she'd had to move on. New York was so amazing, so much going on. Her phone beeped it was a message from Kelly.

'Girl, missing you so much... wish you where still here - me and John are fine... and so is the little one... he seems to be kicking already. All my love and wishes to you and you're new life. Love you so much x'

Kelly was pregnant, she called the baby him yet she didn't know which gender the baby was. This was another reason she had to move out - they'd only got a two bedroom apartment, and they needed a room for the new-born. Mickie was so excited for the baby to be born, she just hopes she's there when she is. Mickie pressed the espresso machine button on it started up but automatically turned back off she pressed the button on again once more. It wouldn't even start up at all, she hit the machine, that didn't help. She quickly creeped into the wardrobe and slipped on her jeans and her pink coat from the hallway. She pressed the lift button and got in. She said "good morning" to the woman at check-in. It was raining outside, she covered her hair with her coat and ran to the coffee place over the road. Mickie ordered a mocha choca frappuchino paid 2$ quite cheap. As she got back in she realised that her letterbox was bulging with letters, she was surprised at this and took them all up. She sipped her frappuchino as the lift door opened. Randy was at the esperesso machine working it like a pro.

'Uh how did you get that to work?' She asked him pointing at the machine.

'I pressed the on button... duh!'

'Which ones that!?'

He pointed at the red button at the back, Mickie hurled up laughing - she'd been pressing the black button which resets all settings on the machine.

'I was pressing the black one,' Mickie laughed.

Randy tried to containing himself from laughing and went and picked her up swinging her from side to side, he carried her over his shoulder and threw her onto the sofa. Again they flirted and where making-out. They where soon disturbed by a phone-call. Randy answered it, Mickie could hear their voice - she didn't recognise it.

'Sure, I'll come now,' He said seriously and looked deeply into Mickie's eyes 'I've got to go, that was Steph.'

No it wasn't she thought, that did not sound like Steph. Steph didn't sound like a hooker, with a very slow voice no way.

'Oh OK,' She said 'Why?'

Randy looked to the ceiling and then down to the floor. Mickie tried to get him to look at her, he finally did.

'She needs me to sign a new contract?' He said asking her to believe it.

'Yours doesn't run out till two years...'

'She want's me to re-sign, going over etc.'

Mickie sighed, she didn't believe a word he grabbed his coat and left without even a kiss or hug goodbye. What was he hiding? She couldn't bare this, she quickly called up her friend and picked her up.

'Hun,' Candice said getting in the passenger seat of the car 'What's up?'

'We need to find Randy, I think he's lying to me, he told me he was going to re-sign with Steph - but I heard the voice it wasn't her and he couldn't look me directly in the eye.'

'Wooooooooo, stop the car,' Candice said putting her hand on Mickie's.

'Why?'

'I'm not doing some scandal trying to find out what he's doing, it's only going to end in tears - the best thing you can do is call Steph up see what's going down..!' Candice said acting the true adult.

Candice handed Mickie her phone with Steph's number already dialled.

'Call it,' Candice said urging her.

Mickie pressed the call button and put her left hand on the steering wheel cos if he wasn't there she'd be putting off the break as quick as possible.

'Hello Stephanie McMahon.'

'Hey, steph! It's me... Mickie.'

'Oh good afternoon, Mickie - how can I help you?' She said in a very buisness-like accent.

'Is Randy with you today? re-signing?'

'Of course not his contract doesn't expire until 2011...'

'Thank you, sorry for the inconvience,' Mickie said feeling like a fool.

She put the phone down and slammed it into Candice's lap and put off the handbreak. She drove so fast, Candice started to pee herself. Candice didn't even want to ask what was going on. You know just incase she took her eyes off the road and crashed them. Mickie wouldn't stop she was going at 90 MPH and Candice was so scared. She said a little prayer and closed her eyes as they came up too a round-about. Mickie skidded past it missing a lampost. Candice nearly pee'd herself as she nearly hit an old woman.

'Oh my god, Mickie stop the damn car.'

'No,' Mickie shouted 'I'm mad, SOOOOO DAMN MAAAD!'

Candice didn't know wether to laugh or cry. They pulled up near this womans house, Mickie sat there breathing heavily.

'Why have we stopped here?' Candice asked knowing the answer but still asking.

Candice looked up the big building.

'Get out,' Mickie said.

'What?'

'Get out,' Mickie shouted 'You'll know why we're here if you just go to number 192.'

Candice opened the door and started to walk up the stairs and into the building. She looked around the halls, actually, she did remember this place but she couldn't remember where from. She got in the lift nodding at the receptionist on the other side of the hall. There where a couple of buttons 100 - 150, 150-200 200-250 and on and on until 500. Candice didn't like lifts so she was glad that she didn't have to go the top floor. She got out at the second floor and looked either way down the rectangular hall. She walked down the one to the right. There it was apartment number 192. She knocked on the door.

'One second,' A girl shouted 'Is that you Randy!?'

Candice's mouth opened wide and didn't say a word just to see what she would do. The girl opened the door in lingerie and had a bottle of champagne in her hand.

'Oh,' The girl said covering up with a crisp white towel. 'It's you?'

'Oh..... my..... god,' Candice whispered.

This was the girl that had made her ex cheating on her, Cody cheating on Mickie etc. She was going through the whole locker room, it was sick. Candice looked her up and down, she had a good body - she could understand why.

'You're sick, you little slag,' Candice spat at her.

The girl bit her lip and looked innocently at Candice.

'I'm sorry... and you are?'

'Oh come off it you bitch, you know EXACTLY who I am...'

The girl looked at her, and bit her lip again, rubbing her lips together and licking them so they looked moist.

'Look, stay away from Randy­ - Marissa,' She sneered 'You break up special love... please don't do it this once.'

Marissa shrugged and sipped her champagne.

'I'm just doing what they want me to do...'

'You're a pretty girl,' She said 'Please stop doing this - you're gonna find your match someday.'

Marissa sighed and went to shut the door but Candice put her foot in the way.

'Please, for me?'

'Bye,' Marissa said slamming the door.

Candice looked down at the floor and a tear fell down her eye. This Marissa girl had broken up a perfectly fine relationship with herself and her partner, now she's doing it to Mickie - not just once but twice? She'd already done it to her. As she got into the lift Randy got out he was dressed up in a tux and cuffs.

'Candice?' He said stopping 'What are you doing here?'

He looked down the hallway nervously.

'Please,' Candice cried 'Please don't do it to Mickie...'

He put his hand on Candice's chin causing her to look up at him.

'What do you mean?' He said looking at her 'Marissa?'

Candice nodded 'Of course, what else?'

Randy laughed and looked up to the sky.

'She's my cousin...'

'Doesn't stop anyone else,' Candice sneered at him and left him standing there.

Of course she didn't believe that it was his cousin she was standing there in her lingerie and had champagne, not just any champagne. Pink champagne. This was obviously something more. If they where cousins that was just disgusting. Candice left the building tears streaming down her eyes. Mickie ducked thinking it was Randy but it wasn't it was Candice. Candice got into the car and rest her head in her hands. Mickie put her arms around here and cuddled her for what seemed like 20 minutes. Candice couldn't stop crying, it felt all this time she'd been holding this hurt up in there, but she just couldn't do it anymore. It was pouring out. Or maybe this had been building up for a while, there was so many things that where going on in her life.. And Candice was right it had all ended in tears, all round. The next morning Randy was out, Mickie had packed his bags for him and kicked him out. She felt terrible, but it was best. He had been cheating on her and she was hurt. Every morning at 10 AM he would ring on the doorbell just so he could talk to her, see her face. She just couldn't bare seeing his lying cheating face. He hadn't even apologised, what does that tell her? He doesn't think he's done anything wrong? That's just terrible. So every morning she would get up at 9:50 AM and just disconnect the intercom/buzzer and would fall back asleep on the sofa. This would happen every morning, sometimes Mickie would laugh, sometimes Mickie would cry or sometimes she would be too busy to even think about it. But this morning was different she heard somebody else shouting up to the window, not Randy. She opened the window and looked down. It was Cody he had a box of chocolates and flowers, she buzzed him in and he came up.

'I heard about you and Randy,' He said as he walked in putting the chocolates and flowers on the counter in the kitchen.

'Word gets around fast then,' Mickie laughed 'Thing is you still live in LA.'

Cody laughed and nodded 'Well everyone knows about it there too '

Mickie shook her head and put her head in her hands once more, she seemed to be doing this a lot recently. Cody came up to her and they sat down with a glass of wine, yes a glass of wine at 10 AM in the morning. Mickie needed it. Cody told her all about his problems with Maria and how much he'd been missing the fun times he'd had with Mickie and how he'd missed her and who she was. Since, Randy had changed her. And Mickie poured out her heart about how she'd missed him and Randy was just a rebound for her. It got to 5 PM and Mickie ordered out a chinese. She'd needed that aswell, she hadn't been eating. Once it came Cody & Mickie watched a movie and Mickie completley forgot that they weren't together. It just felt right them together again and all that sh*t inbetween was nothing she could erase that out of her journal, just to get one last night with Cody. The film ended and they where both crying. It always made them cry, Mickie thought. This used to be their film, every day they had together they'd watch it and they'd always end up crying. Cody looked at Mickie and Mickie looked at Cody and they both burst into laughter. Cody scooted up to Mickie on the sofa and put his arm around her shoulders, reassuring her everything would be OK. Mickie looked up to him, his cologne smelt lovely, not a cheap Randy one. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. She kissed him, he didn't pull away, nor did she. They just embraced the kiss. It felt so nice, it felt so right, Mickie felt back to normal again.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up the next morning and had three new texts and four missed calls. She yawned as she turned over to look at the clock it was 9:50 AM and forgot that she hadn't turned off the buzzer. She couldn't be bothered to read the texts as she knew exactly what they where gonna say. Probably saying "It was a mistake, me and Maria are back together!" whatever blah blah. She felt like she had betrayed Maria one of her best friends, it's like her making John cheat on Kelly. She felt terrible and didn't know what to do. These where the times she missed being back living with Kelly. They would always talk through things and help eachother and she knew Kelly wouldn't tell a single sole. She dialled Cody's number as she went into the living room.

'Hey,' Mickie yawned.

'Oh hey darling,' He smiled 'Did you get my texts?'

'Yeah, it's fine, I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing.'

'Oh,' Cody said dissapointed 'Yeah... uh... me too.'

Mickie's heart dropped she'd hoped that he would just say no, I loved it, I knew exactly what I was doing. And oh did she. That's why she felt so upset about this comment. She hadn't even heard the tone of sadness in his voice, maybe she didn't know him aswell as she thought.

'Alright well bye!' Cody said and hung up.

Mickie sighed and put the phone onto her counter, she tried to make herself an Espresso, she couldn't do it again. She pressed the red button, and again and again and again. She couldn't do it. She cried as she remembered when Randy made fun out of her for it only moments later did she find out that he was cheating. It was just two seconds, two seconds. How can somebody turn from being so happy with someone to just knowing that he wasn't happy with her, that he wasn't satisfied with her but had a little somebody on the side. She shook her head and put her hands in her head. The buzzer rang, she didn't notice the time. She quickly rushed to the window thinking it was Cody, hoping it was Cody expressing his true love for her, and she would too. She looked down and it was Randy.

'Oh shit,' She shouted 'Go away Randy.'

'No, I want to apologise,' He shouted back up.

He was holding a box of chocolates and a bunch of flowers.

'Stop while you're ahead, I'm never getting back with you... move on with your life... I have,' She cried 'Stop showing yourselfs up infront of all these people - THEY know EXACTLY what you did with that little bitch.'

She was lying that she'd moved on. She wished she had with Cody. But she'd probably blown that already. She slammed down the window and watched him walk away still holding the chocolates and flowers. She felt a breath of anger. She opened the window once more.

'Hey,' She shouted at him 'Hold up.'

Randy turned around his eyebrows raising up, he seemed pleased she'd achnowledged his precense, maybe this was a turn over - maybe she'd changed her mind about moving on. Maybe she wanted him to move back in.

'Don't worry you can give the Chocolates & Flowers to Marissa.'

He turned around once more then turned back as she shut the window still watching him. He threw the Chocolate box and flowers into the neighbors bin and lifted up his hands prooving he wasn't going back to her. That didn't proove anything. He was probably going back to her right now to tell her there was no progress in breaking her heart once more. She turned on her laptop and opened up a document. She write a couple of things, saved, and sent it off in an e-mail. She sighed and looked up to the sky nodding, pleased with herself. Her phone started to ring and she quickly rushed to get it. It was Kelly.

'Hey honey,' Mickie said.

'Baby,' Kelly sniffed 'Are you OK?'

'Yeah, I'm good hon...' She sighed 'Kinda.'

'Oh honey, don't worry about him he's a bitch.'

Mickie laughed, Kelly always made her laugh when she swore. She didn't know why, maybe it was because normally she was so innocent and basically a soccer mum without the kid... yet. With the blonde hair and great car and big apartment in LA.

'Oh I love you,' Mickie giggled.

'So tell me,' Kelly asked 'What's goiiiing onnnn!'

'Uh are you alone?'

'Yeah, John's out getting stuff for the baba.'

'Aww,' Mickie started 'So Cody came over last night.....'

She was interupted by Kelly coo'ing. Mickie giggled.

'And we had a Chinese and watched our film that we used to, and in the end... we kissed.'

'Oh my god,' Kelly screamed 'Are you serious!? But isn't he with Maria.'

'Apparently no, they broke up.'

'Oh god look what this baby is doing to me, making me loose out on all the goss.'

Mickie laughed.

'Yeah but I messed up this morning, I called him and said that I was drunk and it was a mistake but it wasn't I wanted to kiss him,' She said.

'Oh babe,' Kelly said 'I wish I could hug you right now but one) I aint getting on no plane to NY and two the baby is getting too big for me to even get near to you.'

Mickie laughed again and sniffed. She missed the times with Kelly always messing about. Look how much they'd grown? moving out of their hometowns having babys, getting married. So much.

'So what are you gonna do?'

What was she going to do?

'I dunno,' Mickie sighed.

'How about I set you up with somebody?' Kelly smiled.

'Really? Sure.'

Kelly smiled to herself she had a plan 'Alright - well I call you later for the details... it'll be tonight. Don't worry'

Wow, so soon? she knew somebody in New York? Pfft. She'd never told Mickie. Mickie sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, hell she'd let hersef go since Randy. Her hair was scraped back into a pony tail and she wasn't wearing make up. She looked into the mirror once more. Randy was behind her, he came up behind her and cuddled her kissing her neck. She shook her head and he wasn't there. Why was she thinking about him so much? Mickie looked once more, one more time with Randy. It didn't come, but he'd come back tomorrow so they could talk. She slumped onto the sofa and fell asleep, she slept through all the calls from Kelly telling her she'd set up the date. She didn't want to go on this date anyway, all she wanted was Randy. Or maybe it was just this morning, she hadn't seen him days and then all of a sudden she'd seen him. Her emoticons where all over the road. She woke up it was 8:40 PM she looked out of the window the lights made the street shine so brightly, she closed her eyes once more. A tear fell down and onto her hand.

She was walking up those stairs with Randy holding her hand, she squeezed it she was so excited they where starting a hole new life together. They got to the third floor where they met the estate agent. Randy smiled at Mickie as the walked into the apartment, it was just what Mickie wanted. Just like the ones she'd always dreamt of as a little girl. It had a great view from the living room and it was a decent price. Randy looked down at her.

'Want it?'

Mickie giggled and looked up at him as he nodded at the Estate Agent. They where taken into the kitchen where Mickie signed a contract and Randy stating that they would take care of the apartment, and if anything happened between the two Mickie would get the apartment. As the Estate Agent left Mickie jumped up and down with excitement and Randy picked her up. They hugged for ages, they left with Mickie looking into the apartment smiling. Finally, they found the apartment for them.

She opened her eyes, she looked around the apartment. She wasn't as happy as she thought she would be. Maybe she should move out of here, back to LA so she was away from everyone that ever hurt her.


	3. Chapter 3

She took one last look at the apartment, herself and Randy had made. She'd sold it quickly, it was probably Randy buying it back. She didn't care all she cared about was that she was out of there away from them all. She was gonna miss Candice sure, and the most amazing cappucino's in America. But was she gonna stay there doing the same thing every day? Telling Randy to get the hell away? No. She wasn't prepared to do that any longer. She didn't want anyone but her friends to know where she was. She was heading back to LA. Somewhere she'd pratically died to move out of. But it was her home, this felt like home. She was back where her best friend lived and she was a hundred percent certain she would not miss Kelly's babys birth now. She shut the door and walked down the stairs, there was a furniture delivery van outside they loaded the last of her furniture and left. Mickie followed behind them in her car. She had her favorite song on replay in her car all the way there it made her cry always, she didn't know why. It was by Madonna, her alltime favorite songs. It was her and Kelly's favorite song. When she stopped crying she smiled and took a deep breath - finally she was able to relax. Randy wasn't there, Cody wasn't there. But Maria was. As she arrived to an apartment round the corner to Kelly's she sighed and looked up. Maria was there smiling and waving with a bottle of champagne and freshly made cookies.

'Honey,' Maria said rushing up to her 'I'm so pleased your back I've missed you.'

Mickie got out of the car and hugged her tightly.

'Is everything OK?' Mickie asked.

'Hm,' Maria looked down at the floor 'look lets just enjoy you being back... I want to see the new apartment.'

Mickie hadn't even seen it properly she'd found it on the internet and called up for her to rent, it seemed pretty nice. She walked up the stairs and into the hallway. There was a lift and there where these long winding stairs. Mickie nodded, she loved hallways like this and lifts like those. The old type with the sort of gate onto it. She'd always dreamt of living in a place with a lift like that, and hell yes was she gonna use it. She got into the lift her arms where filled with bags and books. She pressed the level 3 button and got there. The number was, oh god, she thought. She couldn't remember the number. Then she remembered, just like that bitch's number. 192. She looked down at the floor and Maria looked at her. She realised, and stopped she put her arm around Mickie's shoulders and took her to it. She took the keys from Mickie's hand bag and opened the door. Maria shoved Mickie into the apartment. Mickie looked up. It was a beautiful apartment it had these big massive windows looking onto the sea and beach. She seemed to remember it had said on the details "Sea View" but she had never taken any of it seriously, since her first apartment that had said "Sea View" yet it was a little tiny bit of the sea you could see past thousands of buildings. She gasped as she took it in. She couldn't wait till sunset, it was gonna be great. She put her bags onto the floor and finally by the end of the day the house was nearly how she'd wanted it. Maria had good taste as to where to put furniture. She smiled and flopped onto her new sofa. Maria fell onto it too wiping her brow.

'Ah, we done good,' She smiled sipping her champagne.

Mickie sighed and watched the sunset with Maria, she'd never done this with a friend before and it was awesome. All she needed know was a new beau and to see Kelly, she hadn't in a while and was starting to miss her. Her phone beeped. Maria picked it up and saw it was from Cody.

'You two still in contact then?' Maria asked a little dissapointed.

Mickie searched in her head for an excuse.

'Yeah, I promise I didn't know about you and him breaking up though,' She said holding her hands up and snatching the phone from Maria.

Hoping he would confess his undying love for her and wanting to get married, but this wasn't the case. It was just a chain mail message telling everyone there was a party in Vibe in NYC. If Mickie had still been living in NYC she would've been onto that like a mouse to cheese. But she wasn't she was back in LA. The city of the riches, yes? or no. Probably not. Maria smiled, she peeked over to see the text. She read it and shook her head.

'That man is always partying,' She shook her head.

Mickie laughed 'Tell me what happened, honey?' Mickie asked putting her hand on Maria's.

She shook her head. 'I dunno he just got up and left one morning, I was lying in bed after a day with Kellz and he just got up and left,' She remembered 'I don't even like to think why.'

Maybe he had left Maria for her, but then again that just wouldn't have been right? He wouldn't have done that to Maria. He may have done this but why?

'Tell me the real reason!' Mickie asked her knowing she did know all along.

Maria bit her bottom lip and looked down at the floor a tear falling down.

'We'd had this massive argument the night before because he'd called me you, Mickie, instead of Maria and I got into this massive huff,' She cried.

Mickie gulped he really did love HER! He wouldn't have called Maria, Mickie. Even if he didn't LOVE her she was in his head while they where making love right? What was going on. Really?

'Then we stopped and we argued loads until about 5 AM I wanted him to admit he still had feeling for you cos I know he does!' Maria sighed 'Then he addmited it and moved to NY for you.'


	4. Chapter 4

She awoke sleeping on Maria's lap the sound of the crashing waves awoke her. She yawned and got up. Maria was sleeping awkwardly. Maria's hand was resting on Mickie's hair and Mickie had been dribling. She could hardly remember the rest of the night after when Maria told Mickie that Cody had moved to NY for her. Maybe she had drunk herself to sleep thinking about Cody. But what if in her moment of drink she had told Maria the truth about what she thought of Cody? Maybe she told her what she really thought on Randy? and what she REALLY thought on Maria. She sneezed and it landed on Maria's lap. Maria stirred and started to yawn.

'Sorry honey,' Mickie whispered 'Go back to sleep.'

'It's fine I've been awake for ages,' Maria sighed and started to get up.

'Where are you going?'

'Home,' Maria smiled 'Want to come for a coffee?'

'Please I want to know what happened!'

Maria giggled and opened the front door, Mickie got her keys and locked the door on her way out. Maria and Mickie picked up a coffee from Starbucks they sat inside and Maria kept giggling.

'What's funny?' Mickie giggled thinking it was something like she'd tripped.

'I'm just remembering what you said last night, after I told you about Cody!'

Mickie's heart started beating fast, what if she confessed her undying love for him? What if she told Maria that she knew about the break up all along and that they'd kissed and had dinner together. What if she told Maria she thought that Cody wasn't right for her and was only good for people like her? Her face drooped she didn't know what to say, Maria was still giggling sipping her coffee nearly spitting it out in Mickie's face.

'Uhm, what?'

Maria spurt out the sip of coffee she'd just taken.

'You don't remember?' Maria asked tears welling up in her eyes with laughter.

'No,' Mickie said innocently 'Was it bad?'

Maria shook her head and sipped her drink once more, with more serious in her face this time. She turned to Mickie who was tapping the table making a tune and kept checking her blackberry for any e-mails.

'You just told me you thought Cody was a fucking asshole dickhead bitch who needs to go and shit on himself.'

Mickie was shocked she could be so vile about someone while she was drunk.

'Seriously?'

'No thats what I think on Cody,' Maria giggled 'It was a very serious conversation, I just think it's funny that you told me what you think of me and Cody!?'

Mickie didn't know which she liked more being so vile about the love of her life or telling Maria what she really thought about them together. But then, she knew what she thought of them being together but not her drunk mind. Maybe her drunk mind told them to be together to get married and have babies.

'Good or bad?' She asked friviously

'Good,' Maria laughed 'You told me that....'

Maria paused as she looked around the room and beckoned Mickie closer.

'You told me that you think we're destined to be together, we're perfect for eachother and that he probably didn't mean what he said and just did it to get his own back on something I'd done - which you didn't know and nor do I,' Maria smiled and touched Mickie's arm.

Mickie sheepishly smiled and took a sigh with relief, but this was all a front. She didn't want them to be together at all. They where the worst couple she'd ever come across or maybe they where perfect but she had just never gotten over Cody. Maybe that's why Randy cheated on her? Because he knew that Cody loved Mickie really and thought they should be together and was doing it for his ownback on Mickie. Too many things where running around Mickie's head. She didn't know what to think. Maybe her drunk mind was telling the truth and her mind was telling her lies. Maybe she didn't REALLY love Cody and just wanted to cuddle every once in a while and tell them all her problems or maybe she just wanted someone to love her and to care for her. She didn't know she shook her head and looked down at the table while Maria went over to the other side of the room as she'd seen some friends from her college. They cooe'd and fussed, Mickie would never do this it was too laa-di-da for her. She imagined being back in Virgina with her horses and seeing her father and her brother. She quickly went over to Maria to tell her she was going and left. As she walked along the streets of LA unaware of where she was going just letting her mind lead her wherever she got out her phone and started to call her brother.

'Hey,' She sniffed.

'Mickie?' Adam asked 'You sound upset, what's up?'

'Oh nothing - it's just my lifes a mess, I need someone to talk too....'

'What about Randy, where's Randy?'

She gasped she'd completley forgotten to tell Adam or her family that she'd broken up with Randy. She felt like a bad daughter and a bad sister and a bad person... she hadn't even been in contact with them for that.

'Oh Adam,' She cried looking around the streets to see if anyone was looking which they weren't 'Me and Randy we broke up... he cheated on me!'

'Oh my god,' Adam squeeled 'What happened?'

'I don't want to go on about it,' She said 'I'm sorry...'

'It's fine, Mickie - I'm really sorry I've got to go I was kinda in the middle of something!'

'Oh god - I'm really sorry, I'll speak to you later.'

and with that she hung up. She sat down at a food court and ordered a milkshake and sipped it slowly while day dreaming looking out into the wilderness. Although she checkede her phone every couple of minutes to check if she'd missed any calls.

She was interupted by someones hands covering her eyes.

'Guess who?' A familiar voice said.

'Randy!' She squealed.

'Hey beautiful,' He said and sat on the other side of the table.

'I love this place,' She said looking around 'So 50's'

'Yeah I love it too,' He said and put out his hand on the table waiting for her to intwine her hands too.

'I remember when we met here,' She smiled 'It was the best.'

'Tell me about it, with your silly little question.'

They giggled for hours about it, making other sayings she coulda said to make it even weirder. It was just like the old times, she loved it.

'I've missed you so much,' She cried.

He jumped out of his seat and sat next to her cuddling her like no tomorrow.

'Me too,' He whispered in her ear 'I'm sorry.'

A tear fell onto her cheek, and slowly trickled down her face onto her lip. Randy let go of her and put his big hands onto her shoulder and looked into her eyes he leant in for a kiss and Mickie did too. It was the best, it was normal.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder once more and she looked back.

'Sorry honey it's closing time,' Said a big lady with an apron on holding a mop and bucket.

'Ah OK I'm sorry.. I was just,' She looked to her side and forward Randy had dissapared. 'Dreaming!'

'Ah we all do it sweetheart, I remember when I was your age they'd call me dreamy dory,' She laughed.

Mickie laughed and picked up her bag and coat and exited through the door. She looked at her phone it was 1 AM she didn't know where she was and she didn't have a car. She stood helplessly on the roadside looking around for someone she could ask for help, she tried to ask a couple of people but there was no one that stopped or knew where she lived. She was lost and all she wanted was Randy. She found a bar, maybe she could ask them where she had to go and have a drink too. It was very dark and dingy, nothing like she'd been into before. She went down the stairs to see hardly anyone in there and as she opened the creaky door everybody turned around. She felt pressure, she didn't know what to do. She went and sat by the bar. Her phone beeped.

'Call Me - Randy'

Randy wanted her to call him? She always used to get these texts from him after they'd broken up but ever since she'd moved back to LA she'd never get them. She asked for a coke, and dialled his number in. It rang through until probably the last ring and he picked up.

'Mickie,' He said 'You called me?'

'Yeah.... I was thinking about you anyway.'

'You where?' He smiled to himself he didn't think she was gonna call and ran to the phone when he did hear it ring and when he saw Mickie's number pop up on the caller ID he had to answer it ASAP.. he was excited to hear her voice. He felt like just giving her a big hug. The next thing she knew she had got plane tickets to New York and was packing up to get on a plane. Kelly was round sitting holding her belly, which Mickie must admit was getting massive. She touched Kelly's belly.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Kelly asked her worried about her friend.

'Touch your belly?' Mickie laughed.

Kelly looked up at her and gave her a look as to say what are you talking about. In all truth and honesty Mickie was nervous and didn't want Kelly to know so she'd hide it with an un-funny, dry humor kind of joke.

'You're worried Mickie,' She told her 'You don't know what to do?'

'I do,' Mickie lied pretending Kelly hadn't figured her out already.

Mickie DIDN'T know what to do. She was confused as she walked through the airport her best friend's voice re-calling over telling her she didn't know what to do. She got on the aeroplane, she sat next to an old woman who was very talkative. Which Mickie didn't mind since she wasn't talking to Mickie but was gossiping to her old lady friend who was sitting next to her. Mickie couldn't help but smile hoping this is what her and her best friend, Kelly would be doing at that age going on trips to different places in the world. As the plane landed in New York. Mickie got off the aeroplane and collected her luggage as she left the airport she went to get a cab she jumped into the closest one to her.

'Where you going too?'

'I'm going too...'


	5. Chapter 5

Mickie walked out of the aiport but which way was she turn? She got into a yellow and black cab. She smiled as she saw them all lined up.

"Manhatten, New York,' She told the cabbie.

As he nodded and drove off she lay back relaxing she let out a sigh of a relief and mumbled under her breath.

'I'm home.'

She closed her eyes as the cab took her to his apartment she looked up to his window. He had no clue she was gonna be there she smiled at the thought of him being so suprised she was there. She paid the cabbie and got out slamming the door behind her. She walked up the stairs to the buzzer she pressed his button and he answered.

'It's open.'

She pushed open the two big doors and walked up to the lift. It opened and out came a man she'd seen before. He nodded at her and smiled as she got in. He waved as the doors shut, she smiled she loved it when people where kind like that. She got to the fourth floor and the doors opened she walked to the door and knocked. She could hear a girl giggling in the background her heart fell to the floor - he'd done it again? He answered.

'Mickie? What are you doing here?'

and pushed her out into the hall way hoping this girl hadn't seen her.

'One sec, Liza!" He shouted to her.

'I thought we could talk but I see you're occupied,' She said looking to the floor.

'If I'd have known you where coming I would've cancelled,' He said looking at her.

'It doesn't matter though now does it?' Mickie said looking in his eyes 'It's fine - I'll go.'

'You really don't need too,' He said pulling her back.

'I don't wanna ruin another relationship for you.'

And with that she left, he watched her walk down the hallway.

'Mickie, please!'

But she didn't turn around he's messed up again he put his face into his hands and shook his head. Why had he invited Liza round on THAT night. She was just an old friend. He looked up to the ceiling asking god what he could do. He went inside and put on a coat.

'Liza - I'm sorry but she's the love of my life.'

She nodded and winked at him. She understood that he loved Mickie more than anyone he hadn't shut up about her since she'd got round there. Even if she was talking about being sick in a mans lap, Mickie had done that too. It seemed like Mickie had done everything and Mickie was always in his head. She wanted him to run after her if she was Mickie she would've wanted to mean that much to a guy he would do anything in his right mind to get her back. She walked out of the doors and it was pelting it down with rain she covered her head with her hands and ran down the stairs. Tears streaming down her eyes the rain pattered on her face making her face look even more wet although she didn't know which was more powerfull her tears or the rain. He ran down the stairs screaming Mickie, but she just wouldn't turn around. She kept shaking her head and wiping her tears trying to keep the rain out of her eyes too. He sprinted after her finally he caught up with her and pulled her arm. She turned around and looked at him. They looked into eachothers eyes for 30 seconds not saying a word to eachother. He picked her up, she wrapped her arms and legs around his body and he kissed her so passionatly. Everyone had heard the screaming and being nosy as they where they had looked out of the window. The hole neighbourhood was and every window was occupied with on-lookers trying to see what was going on. Including Randy. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as he watched one of his best friends and the girl he'd tried to impress for the past year being in love and being romantic. Why hadn't he though of that? He turned away as they stopped. She hugged Cody's neck squeezing as hard as she could he smiled and kissed her once more.

The next year Cody lay on Mickie's big belly and was looking at his marriage finger remembering the beautiful marriage they'd had. He looked up to Mickie closing her eyes. He passionatly kissed her lips and looked over to the other side of the room where Kelly and John where sitting watching on too the two lovers smiling and holding their daughter, Keira. He looked to the right of the room where his re-bound girl but the girl he loved as a friend Maria stood holding a mug of Coffee. Ted came up behind Maria and kissed her neck, she squeeed as it tickled. This was how it was supposed to be. Nobody knew what Randy had done. Hopefully moved to Mexico and found his little Mexican wife and was living happily too but nowhere near his wife and kids.


End file.
